The Cherry Blossom That Bloomed
by Likkle-Lornzie
Summary: He watched her grow from what he thought was a small bud, into a beautiful cherry blossom. Best thing about it, she was all his now. ItaSaku, rated M just incase for later chapters (But people shall be informed beforehand!) First Fanfic :) Enjoy!
1. The Little Bud

_"Do you, Haruno Sakura, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, until death do you part?" A soft smile went across cherry lips and then gave a small smirk "I suppose..." she teased making her soon to be husband smirk "She does" he said for her._

_Sakura gave a small chuckle and nodded "I do", never had she thought that this day would arrive never mind with the man she most dreaded to be with at the start of her life, now at the peak of her womanhood, she dreaded to think of him disappear from her side. She gave blush and leaned into her new husband after he said his I Do's and gave a caste kiss on his lips, which he returned. At that moment, the proud bride thought about the ups and the downs of how their love bloomed; got crushed and sparked once again._

_She remembered like it was just yesterday..._

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Go away Sakura!"

The squealing girl pulled out her bottom lip but continued to chase after the boy, they were both about six years old and full of wide smiles and care for everything. Or at least Sakura was, Sasuke groaned in irritation as he ran from the young girl, obviously not to fond of her in the slightest "Why can't you leave me alone! I'm busy!" he shouted at her, but she still continued to chase him through the streets of Konoah, dodging others as they ran. "I just want to play with you!" she whined "Stop running so fast-omph!" she whined as she tripped over her own feet, landing on the dust path, she whimpered as tears sprung to her eyes, sitting up and holding her knee showing she had grazed it badly "Owie..." she sniffed.

"You're such a baby" Sasuke grumbled, walking away from her quickly incase she managed to get back up in the mean time. Sakura called for him but he ignored her completely until he bumped into a taller body "Watch it" he glared up at the body's face, knowing exactly who it was "Itachi" he continued, walking past him. The mentioned male raised his brow at the younger boy and grabbed his wrist, pulling him back to him "Sasuke Uchiha" he said lowly and annoyed before looking over at the girl, seeing her gazed knee and looking down at him in question. "She fell over" Itachi raised his brow more "She was chasing me!"

"And that is a reason why you cannot help her?"

"Yes!"

Itachi sighed irritated and pulled the other over to the crying girl "What is your name?" he spoke gently, crouching down to the girl who momentarily stopped crying and looked up at the other "S-Sakura..." she whispered. "Did you fall?" she nodded "You should be careful, the path isn't that straight" he then looked at Sasuke who was desperately trying to get out the male's hold "I apologise about my younger brother's twisted face" he gave a small smirk seeing his brother cross his arms and huff "Sasuke informed me you were chasing him, is that so?"

She nodded.

"Why?"

The girl rubbed her eyes "I-I just wanted to play with him, t-that's all" she sniffed making Itachi sigh and prod his brother in the forehead "Foolish little brother" he mumbled "There is no reason to run from the girl, after all" he looked at her and placed a hand on her head "Pink hair is rare, is it not worthy to communicate and keep rare items and people close?" he informed.

"I'm busy training!" Sasuke glared at the girl "And she always gets in the way!"

Itachi sighed and stood; helping the girl up also and putting their hands together "Take her to her home and inform her mother".

Sakura squealed with a red streak appearing over her cheeks at his hand being in hers, unlike Sasuke who growled "Why me!"

"Because dear brother" he smirked "I'm busy" and with that, he walked away from them. Sasuke scowled and made his way to the pinkette's home "Stupid Itachi" he growled "Why do you have to be such a baby?" he glared at her. Sakura simply giggled behind her other hand childishly "We're holding hands~" she cooed, then whined when Sasuke threw her hand off his and walked away "B-But Sasuke-kun! I-Itachi-san said-"

"I don't care!" Sasuke frowned at her and stormed away making her give a small cry and walk home by herself, a small limp in her step as pain ran through her leg each time she put her knee straight. A sigh was then heard behind her "Foolish little brother" Sakura glanced up seeing the male again before squeaking as he picked her up "W-Wha?!"

"Your knee is bleeding too badly for you to walk without someone to help you" he murmured then began walking, and keeping an eye on her silently until he arrived at their location. Gazing back down at her, he shook his head seeing she had fallen asleep, nuzzling into his chest as if it was a pillow. Being careful as not to wake her, he knocked on the door to be greeted with a woman "Ms Haruno, Sakura-chan has fallen and hurt herself" he noted, passing her the sleeping girl.

The older woman cradled her young child and smiled "Thank you Itachi-san, how are your mother and father?" he nodded "All is well" before walking away. Ms Haruno smiled awkwardly at the boy and turned her attention to her daughter with a sigh "Honestly Sakura, you are such a weird child" before returning with her into the home they shared, this perked Itachi's attention and looked back at the house, "Hn" he said before continuing his walk to where he was going in the first place.

Over the next few weeks, the preteen Itachi watched over his brother's actions, amused by how easily frustrated he got over the small pink haired girl. It was one of those times that day, except worse, currently Sakura was running after Sasuke with other girls, all calling his name for attention off him in a field that was mainly used for training for the younger children that were Sasuke's and Sakura's age. Itachi glanced out the ANBU watchtower to watch the scene, he smirked faintly watching how all the young girls had made flower bunches in a token of their 'undying love' for the Uchiha, all giggling their little heads off.

The older Uchiha gave a frown when he saw the miniature version of himself turn around and shout at the young girls, most running off. Except Sakura. "She's got some determination" he mused to himself, interested in how the girl pushed Sasuke more and more about her love for him, only for him to slam her feelings away and make her cry, which is what she had resolved to as he walked over and poked her forehead hard, causing her to stumble backwards and try and hide her forehead, sobbing to herself as he stormed away. Itachi sighed and looked back at the mission he was receiving, 'She is quite the cry baby' he thought, glancing out once again to see her fiddle with some flowers, talking to a blonde haired girl that returned beside her after getting shouted at.

"Is something bothering you Itachi-san?"

The male glanced beside him to see his friend, Shisui Uchiha's, worried face "Nothing Shisui-san" he replied and turned to face him "My mind is fogged with the thoughts of the younger children, that is all" Shisui raised a brow and chuckled "We're too young to think of such things!" he laughed making Itachi roll his eyes slightly "Nothing like that" he said with a little amusement in his voice. "Then with what?" The other Uchiha asked, looking outside to see the two girls walk off before giving a weird look towards Itachi "That's gross". The male sighed heavily and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the pillar that connected to the roof of the watchtower "No Shisui, I mean with how Sasuke is behaving irrational towards that young girl".

"Oh I see"

"Indeed"

"Well, why not invite her to the compound before we set off for the mission?" Shisui suggested "I'm sure Mikoto-Sama will be happy to fuss over the girl, if Sasuke-kun will not entertain her, more so that it will distract her from our mission away for so long" he chuckled softly "You know how much Mikoto-Sama frets about your ANBU missions". "Hn" Itachi murmured, thinking about his friend's idea "I may do" he nodded "Many thanks Shisui".

"Anything to help, Itachi-kun!"

"Don't push it" Itachi smirked in a playful manner.

"Aw man!"


	2. Invitation

**Hi everyone! :D I would of spoke on the last chapter, but I totally forgot how to work this site! ^^' Gomen! :) Anyway! Hi, I'm Lorna! :) Thank you for the reviews, favourites and following! :), Just to let you guys know too; I am pretty much lacking basic skills at writing, so if I do make a grammar, punctuation or dialogue mistake, please send me a message with how I can improve :) But don't be too mean! ^^. Enjoy! R&R please! :) x**

Chapter Two

Uchiha Itachi walked through the Uchiha compound after his day at the ANBU watchtower. The male had only just turned thirteen when he was promoted to be the ANBU squad leader; Itachi was a boy with a few words unless it involved arguing with his younger sibling, although, this is what interested the squad leaders and Hokage. Along with his outstanding grades, and how he graduated from the Academy at seven years old, the black haired male did have a promising future to be the strongest shinobi in Konoah, perhaps even the Hokage one day if he so wished.

Sliding the door open into his family home, he proceeded to slip off his boots with a faint sigh of relief when his bare feet hit the cold wooden flooring. Greeting others as he walked past them, he opened a door and walked into the tea room where his parents sat. He nodded at them for a greeting, "Good evening Father and Mother", earning a gaze from them both.

"Welcome back Itachi" Greeted his mother, Mikoto with a smile up to her first born "Did you have a nice day?"

Itachi nodded and sat on his knees in between his mother and father, watching his mother pour out green tea for him "Thank you, mother".

"You're very welcome dear"

"Did you get the briefing for your upcoming mission, Itachi?" asked his father, looking up at his son seriously "I do not want you falling behind".

The preteen nodded "I did father" he took out the scroll to prove his point.

"Good, after dinner you will need to get your items packed and ready for your mission" He nodded his head briefly to acknowledge the scroll "Understood?"

"Yes father"

"I'm back!"

"We are in here Sasuke" called Mikoto in response to his call; Sasuke walked into the tea room and put his satchel down onto the floor which he kept his books in, he then turned to the black haired teen and frowned at Itachi deeply. Mikoto blinked, knowing about the hate relationship between her sons, confused at how they hadn't said anything to each other yet but they were starting their rivalry, she pondered then looked at her husband in question "Fugaku?" to which he shook his head showing he wasn't paying too much attention to the scene.

"Good day Sasuke" the other male greeted, glancing at his brother and sipping his tea idly.

Sasuke glared "Don't you good day me, Itachi!"

"Good day Sasuke" Itachi smirked and blocked Sasuke's little fist with his right hand, holding his tea in his left.

"Boys" Fugaku said sternly as Itachi let go of his brother's fist.

"He started it!" said Sasuke in a irritated manner, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And what did Itachi do to cause him a mouth full of spite from you?" the older male asked with a raised brow.

"He tried to get me to play with the other children, I have no time! I need to train and become stronger!"

Mikoto sighed at her older son's intentions "Itachi sweetheart, stop annoying Sasuke during his school days" she asked politely.

"But of course Mother" he smirked at the smaller boy "I wouldn't want Sasuke to become weaker then what he already is".

"Why you little-!"

"Sasuke, that's enough!" Fugaku bellowed earning a flinch from the boy who shuffled his feet as he got scolded.

"Yes father" he muttered in defeat.

Fugaku sighed and rubbed his temple "Peace in the clan please Buddha" he mumbled then looked towards Itachi "Is there something on your mind? You don't usually greet Sasuke and annoy him in one sentence", Itachi nodded and Sasuke could of sworn he saw a evil smirk on his brother's face.

"I would like to invite a guest for dinner sometime" he looked at his mother's face "I feel like they could become great use to the clan if they had connections with us" Fugaku rubbed his chin at his son's unusual behaviour whilst Mikoto grinned wildly at the idea of hosting a dinner to another person besides her family.

Never did the preteen want anything to do with the other sex, never mind wanting a guest with him, "How old is this person?" he asked.

Itachi thought for a moment before answering "About six years old" he then placed a hand on Sasuke's head and ruffled his hair "It'll be nice to have a play date for Sasuke too", this making Sasuke groan.

Mikoto smiled wildly, "That is a lovely thought from you Itachi; you really do have the clan and your brother's interest in your mind, don't you?" she chirped happily "What is this boy's name?"

Itachi smirked down at Sasuke, "The guest is a girl mother" he informed, by that time Sasuke had paled several shades of white.

"No..."

"Yes Sasuke, it is"

"No way!" Sasuke yelled and backed away from him, pointing an excusing finger at him "Don't let him deceive you! That girl is a waste of time and she has no talent at all! All she cares about is following me and distracting me from my studies!"

Mikoto gave a giggle "Oh Sasuke, she is only six years old, and probably does not come from a clan full of excellence, such as ourselves" she tried to explain to her son "Sometimes you have to look deeper into someone to see their true talents".

Sasuke raised a brow at her "But I don't have the Byakugan..." he mumbled, unsure of what his mother meant by her words.

Itachi rolled his eyes and his father shook his head, "Foolish little brother" Itachi muttered and frowned at him "Mother doesn't mean that".

"Then what do you mean, mother?"

"You'll find out some day dear" Mikoto smiled sweetly and looked over to her older child "As I was saying Itachi, what is this girl's name?"

"Haruno Sakura"

Fugaku glanced up from reading some sort of scroll at the name mentioned and stared hard at his son "Haruno, eh?" Itachi nodded, this making Fugaku hum in thought and sip his tea, placing it down before continuing, "I've heard information of the Haruno clan, hidden talents so to speak" he then went quiet, thinking over the possible ways he could receive information from the girl without sounding suspicious. With a nod, Fugaku agreed "You may invite her for dinner so I may try and see what secrets the girl has" he then turned to his youngest "Sasuke, she will be in your class, yes?"

"Yes father?"

"Talk to her and invite her."

"Why me!?"

"Because brother" Itachi smirked and prodded his forehead "She is your little girlfriend".

"She is not! Shut up Itachi!"

Fugaku frowned at the attitude Sasuke gave quite heavily, "Enough Sasuke" he warned in a serious tone "You will talk to this young lady, ask her about her favourite meal tomorrow and invite her over for tomorrow's dinner, do you understand?" Sasuke frowned and glared at Itachi heatedly "Do you Sasuke or not?" Fugaku repeated in a sterner voice. Sasuke crossed his arms and nodded, looking away with a mumble "Good, now Sasuke, go and wash up, your mother will have dinner served at the beginning of sundown" Sasuke gave his older brother one more of his heated looks, before picking his satchel up, turning away and walking out the tea room to allow his family to finish their tea together.

That night had gone too fast for the youngest Uchiha, he walked along with his brother that next morning, his hands were stuffed into his pockets glumly. He knew what he had to do that day and he wasn't looking forward to it in the slightest. Looking up at the older male, he gave a scowl.

Itachi noticed this and hid his amused smirk "Why such a face, Sasuke?" he asked and looked up at the clouds "It's such a pleasant day, don't you think?"

"Stop changing the subject!" Sasuke scowled even more, "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have to ask that annoying Sakura over!" The raven haired male then shook his head "Why would you even think of asking her? You don't even know her!"

"Even more reason to invite her, yes?" Itachi chuckled a little and ruffled his hair "It won't kill you Sasuke, she's just a girl" he noted "What is your problem?"

"Nothing, it's just. Ugh!" Sasuke sighed "All she does is cry, chases me, admits her feelings and giggles, it's annoying!"

This made the older Uchiha smirk "So, she is a girl version of yourself then?" he chuckled seeing the boy blush slightly and growl at him. They then stopped outside of the Academy where Itachi turned to him, ruffling his hair once again, "Have a good day Sasuke" he smirked more hearing he grumble and watched him storm into the building. Itachi shook his head but he was pleased with the way he irritated the other, feeling satisfied he continued to walk to the ANBU watchtower to work.

During the break-time that Sasuke had from his work, he noticed he was nervous of asking the pink haired girl to dinner at his home. He frowned to himself, why would he nervous? She was just a girl, a very annoying, over-emotional and talentless girl after all. Sasuke sighed heavily and shook off his thoughts, leaning against the tree to keep in the shade. Glancing over to the other side of the school grounds, he watched at how Sakura was following her blonde haired friend around like a lap dog "Figures" he grumbled to himself "She can't even do her own thing without someone to guide her".

The boy sighed and continued to gaze at the group before he reluctantly walked awkwardly to the group. Grumbling to himself he looked up at the girls who hadn't noticed him yet; they were all messing on with their little project from their flower class. Sasuke then cleared his throat making the girls gasp and squeal out his name excitedly. He rolled his eyes and looked at the pink haired girl "Um, Sakura?" he mumbled.

The group of girls all blinked widely and looked down at the smaller girl, who was blushing quite heavily. She walked over to him from the middle of the group and held her hands together dreamily "Y-Yes Sasuke-kun?" she giggled earning an irritated sigh from the other.

"What is your favourite dish?" He muttered, kicking the dirt with his shoes idly "My parents have asked if you would like to come to our clan's compound and join us for dinner tonight... So, yes..." he looked at her "Favourite dish?"

Sakura looked bewildered and squealed, hugging the boy's middle "Yes! I will!" she giggled with glee, even as he tried frantically to peel her off. "You've made me so happy Sasuke-kun!" she blinked "Oh! And I like beef teriyaki!"

"Get off Sakura!" Sasuke grumbled, stepping a little back when he managed to get her off him, brushing himself off as if Sakura was dangerous "Fine, beef teriyaki it is, dinner is usually at sundown, so be at the compound before then" he muttered then walked off, shoving his hands into his pockets again and storming away.

The girl grinned and giggled, holding her face in a dreamy state "Oh wow!" she smiled "I'm going to Sasuke-kun's house! For dinner!" she cooed happily, "I'm going to look extra pretty so he will love me forever!"


	3. Dinner At The Uchiha's

Ah! I am so sorry! _ It's been so long I know! D: I am really not the best at updating or keeping up with stories :( My confidence is crap and I really do try and keep it up! *bows* Again, I am so so sorry! I hope the chapter isn't too bad! Enjoy! RxR!

Chapter 3

After the classes had ended, Haruno Sakura raced home excitedly; she couldn't wait to be sitting down next to Sasuke and eating the same meal. Giggling, she thought of all the activities she would do with the Uchiha over at his home. "We could play mommies and daddies!" she squealed, dodging past people walking by carefully. "Or even, doctors and nurses! Yeah! I could be an amazing medic a-and pretend that he's hurt! Then I could save his life! Then he would be my husband and we could have lots of cake!" she nodded, skipping then into her home, slipping her boots off "Momma! I'm back!" she called cheerfully.

"I'm in the kitchen Sakura." Sakura's mother called in, popping her head out the door to see her smiling face "Ooh, don't you look happy?" she questioned, walking to her. "Did something good happen at the Academy today, hmm?"

Squealing again, Sakura hugged her mother's middle. "I'm going to marry Sasuke-kun!" Blinking wildly, the woman chuckled and patted her daughters head, shaking her own afterwards. "It's true, momma!" Sakura said loudly after watching her mother shake her head. "Sasuke-kun invited me to his home for dinner tonight! So I'm going to look really pretty and he will love me back!"

Laughing softly, her mother gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Alright dear" she smiled. "Let's find you a pretty dress to wear then shall we? The Uchiha clan is very well dressed and respectful, we don't want them thinking we are low class, like your fathers" she mumbled with a roll of her eyes. Sakura huffed and put her hands on her hips, frowning up at the woman. Noticing this, the older woman sighed. "I'm not saying anything bad about him Sakura, please wipe that look from your face, I'm sure Sasuke-kun wouldn't like to see a pretty girl frown now would he?" Sakura shook her head in response to her mother's question. "Very well, let us find a dress" she smiled, taking her daughter's hand and going upstairs with her.

Later that evening, Sakura's mother guided her to the Uchiha compound, scolding her softly when she got too excited and skipped aimlessly. "Now Sakura," Sakura's mother turned to her, kneeling so she was eye length with the girl, "I want you to be on your best behaviour, alright?" she smiled. "First impressions always count, so if Fugaku-San and Mikoto-San enjoy you being their guest, then they may invite you again" kissing her daughter's head, she then stood up and took her to the gates.

"I will momma" Sakura smiled, watching as her mother used the knocker and left her with a small wave of goodbye. Before long, the gates opened to reveal a tall male with deep onyx eyes, eyeing her carefully before noticing her clan symbol on her dress.

"Haruno Sakura?"

She nodded.

"My name is Uchiha Fugaku." Fugaku introduced and allowed her inside, closing the gate afterwards when they walked through. "I am the clan leader, Sasuke's father, it is a pleasure to have you over for dinner tonight" he gave a small smile "Please follow me, my wife and Sasuke are preparing beef teriyaki, that is your favourite dish, is it not?" he questioned with another smile as she giggled and nodded wildly "Excellent" he nodded and continued walking through the compound and into their family home where they both slipped off their shoes.

"Fugaku? Is that you?"

Fugaku glanced up at the voice and slid open the door which lead to the kitchen area, "Yes" he nodded and patted the small girl's hair, "Mikoto, this is our special guest, Haruno Sakura". Sakura smiled and giggled, nodding up at the woman.

"It's an honour to meet you both!" Grinned Sakura, clasping her hands together in admiration of the two more sophisticated elders, "Are you really the strongest Uchiha Fugaku-sama? Does the sharingan hurt when you use it? How is it red in the first place? Will I be as pretty as you when I grow older Mikoto-sama?"

Mikoto and Fugaku chuckled amongst themselves, "You are quite the chatty little one, aren't you Sakura?" Fugaku hummed and stroked his chin idly.

"You are so adorable Sakura-chan!" Mikoto grinned, clasping her own hands, "And you will be so very beautiful when you are older, why you may even be more beautiful than I" she chuckled, stroking her hair affectionately, "Oh Fugaku, can't we-"

"No Mikoto"

Mikoto sighed and glanced away, then back at the girl with a wide smile, "Oh Sakura-chan, I think you and I shall be very good friends!"

Sakura smiled widely and giggled at the affection, "I am so happy! Thank you!" The pinkette then gasped and looked around to see a familiar looking raven-haired boy, who kept his gaze away awkwardly, "Sasuke-kun!" she squealed, waving her hand wildly, "Hello!" Sasuke cringed and looked away stubbornly.

"Sasuke" Fugaku said firmly.

"Good evening Sakura, I'm glad you could make it" the boy droned, looking back down to the vegetables he was busy washing for his mother. Sakura smiled wildly and hugged herself, giggling more in delight at the fact her crush was speaking to her, she then blinked and gasped, bowing to the family, "Gomen! I-I forgot my manners! Thank you so very much for inviting me for dinner! I-It's an honour!"

Mikoto squealed and gave Sakura a cuddle whilst Fugaku sighed and shook his head as his wife looked up at him in curiosity, "You are very welcome Sakura" Fugaku nodded, "It should be pleasant to have you over, I do hope we can make you feel welcome".

"With Sasuke's face looking like this father? I hope so too"

Sasuke glared behind him, seeing his older brother walk through the door from the corridor into the kitchen area, "Shove off, Itachi!" Sasuke barked angrily but soon cowered when he saw Fugaku's frown. Fidgeting, Sasuke then started to put the vegetable into a pan ready for his mother to cook. Itachi on the other hand smirked and walked over to Sakura, crouching down to her height and patting her head.

"I'm glad to see you can walk now Sakura-chan" Itachi said as gently as he could, earning a raised brow from the head of the family. "I guess you fell for my brother in more ways than one" he then smirked hearing Sasuke shriek, catching a potato in his hand when he knew Sasuke was throwing one before handing it to his mother as she went over to cook.

Sakura blinked softly and smiled at the older male, nodding, "Thank you for helping me, Itachi-san", she smiled more, "I'm sorry I fell asleep on you!" Itachi chuckled slightly and nodded; showing the apology was accepted before turning to his father who gave a raised brow.

"Yes Itachi?"

"May I show Sakura-chan around the compound?" Itachi asked, catching all their attentions, "Sasuke is busy with mother, and I do not think Sakura would appreciate being bored and curious about our home, and then afterwards, she can have her play-date with Sasuke" he smirked, catching another potato.

Fugaku hummed and stroked his beard, he nodded in agreement, "That is fine; please show her around to the more suitable areas of our home, you know which ones I mean".

Itachi nodded.

"Off you go"

The black haired teen nodded at Sakura and took her from the kitchen area and down the corridor to show her many of the rooms in the compound. Throughout their tour, Itachi glanced down at the girl, who was currently gazing around in admiration and chuckled, "You are quite the character Sakura-chan" he hummed, showing inside another room, "It does make me wonder why you have so much interest in my younger sibling".

Sakura blinked wildly and smiled, "Because Sasuke-kun is so strong!" she sighed dreamily, hugging herself as she walked, "And so handsome, and smart, he is everything and more!" Itachi raised his brow and hummed, nodding.

"I guess he is intelligent for a six year old" He agreed, "But I too was like that" he glanced down and shook his head as the girl took no notice and continued to coo about her crush, "Sakura-chan" Itachi spoke, catching her attention immediately. He then paused and crouched down to her level, patting her head, "Please, enjoy your dinner with us, I do hope we can see more of you; you are a charming young lady" he smiled making her blush and smile shyly back at him, "Let us go, dinner should be being served" he added and guided her back to the dining area.

"Yummy! Mikoto-sama! You are so good at cooking!" Sakura giggled, wiping her mouth softly with her napkin, hiccupping and giggling afterwards, glancing up at Sasuke who was across the table from her, ignoring her. She lowered her gaze sadly but gave a smile up to the elders, "Thank you so much!"

Mikoto smiled warmly at her, placing her chopsticks down, "Oh Sakura, you are so sweet" she cooed softly, "Itachi, you do come up with the best ideas" she praised her oldest son, who nodded and carried on with his own meal. Sakura on the other hand, blinked wildly up at the teenager before looking up at Fugaku as he cleared his throat.

"Sakura, you have been a very delightful guest" Fugaku complimented, "I also am glad you came for dinner" he then placed his chopsticks at the side and looked at her, "May I ask you something Sakura?" The girl blinked and nodded, turning to him in her chair so he had her full attention, "Your clan, it is not the highest clan in Konoha is it?" she bit her lip and shook her head, "I see, so what exactly does your clan hold?" he asked curiously before sighing, seeing her confused look, "For example, my clan has the sharingan, and the Hyuga clan has the byakugan, what does your clan hold?"

Sakura rubbed her arm nervously and gazed down, "I-I do not know" she murmured honestly, "My momma does not talk to me about such things" this caught the families interest; Itachi tilted his head slightly at her whilst the youngest male scoffed.

"I'm not surprised, you're so weak!" the raven-haired boy frowned deeply at her, "I bet your father isn't as strong as mine, and your mother, is she high classed with a good skills?"

"I-I am not familiar too much on my father…A-And I do not know of my mother's skills, she is usually in the kitchen"

"See? Why must someone who has that low class as a family; be dining with us! It's disgraceful!" he growled at her, making her gaze look away more, he then jumped as a kunai only slightly missed his cheek, giving it a small cut on his cheek.

Itachi frowned heavily at his brother, ignoring the glare from his father, "That Sasuke, is plain wrong. Sakura-chan is our guest".

"She's not my guest! I don't want her here!"

Fugaku and Mikoto sighed deeply, the older male rubbing his forehand, "Sasuke, go to your dorm" he muttered.

"What! I haven't done anything wrong! It's her!"

"Do as you are told Sasuke" Fugaku said in a more firm tone, sighing more as he watched him storm out angrily. Turning to the girl he quickly said, "I deeply apologise Sakura" with a small pat to her head, "I hope Sasuke did not ruin our lovely evening". Sakura gave a faint smile and shook her head to answer, this earning a small smile in return from the clan leader, "Good, I am delighted". Fugaku then turned to Itachi, "Itachi, please walk Sakura to her home whilst your mother and I have words with your brother".

Itachi nodded and stood from his seat along with Sakura, "Thank you for having me for dinner, it was really delicious" she bowed to the older lady and man. Fugaku nodded and Mikoto gave a bright smile back.

"You are very welcome Sakura!"

"Let us go Sakura" Itachi murmured, taking her hand and began walking from the compound. Glancing at her time to time, he chuckled seeing her tired state, "Tired Sakura-chan?"

"Ah! No!"

"Here" Itachi then picked her up and put her on his back, "You have had a busy day of running after my sibling" he chuckled, watching her as she frowned quite cutely but nuzzled into his back to rest. He hummed and carried on walking never-less, "Goodnight Sakura-chan".


	4. Training Day

**Gah! I'm so sorry this took so long, yet again! ^^' I've been very busy and trying to get through the Naruto anime, but at last! I finished the...kiddy ones :') Now onto the Shippendun! :D Enjoy this chapter, I'm so sorry it's probably not as good as the rest... Anywho, RxR please! - Lornzie x**

Chapter Four – Training Day

It had been a number of weeks since a familiar pink haired girl had had dinner at the famous Uchiha compound. Although she had a worthwhile time with the family, she couldn't help but feel saddened by how her crush, Sasuke was insulting her even though she had made sure that her attire and face were cute enough to squeeze and cuddle –even though Mikoto did that for her- and that she still hadn't caught any of his attention.

Sakura sighed miserably as she sat up from her bed one bright morning. She looked outside and let a small smile creep on her face when the sun hit her rosy cheeks. Oh how she loved the sun on her skin, it made her feel happier knowing that the sun's glow was touching her, almost like reassurance in her saddened mind. Though, this moment was ruined at the sound of her mother's fist on the door.

"Sakura? Are you awake? You've got a big day today!"

The mentioned pinkette looked over and gave a confused expression, "A big day?" she repeated, slipping out of her bed, quickly making it and going through her closet for her 'perfect' outfit to impress Sasuke that day, "How is it a big day?"

"It's National Training Day, remember?"

Sakura gasped and looked over at the door, "W-What?! R-Really?!" her little feet then scurried to the door and opened it quickly to see her mother. "It's today? B-But I don't want to do it! All the girls tease me!"

"Don't be so ridiculous Sakura!" Her mother frowned making her daughter flinch, "I will not have you dropping out of a big event like this, not in front of the entire village! That could cause utter embarrassment to our families' name!" she then dropped some clothes into the child's arms, "Dress into them and be downstairs quickly, I do not want you late", and with that, Sakura's mother walked away from her daughter.

The pink haired girl's eyes watered and quickly shut her bedroom door, before wiping her eyes free from new tears. Making her way to her bed, she placed down the clothes and began to change. She hated Training Day, so much that it hurt but she didn't understand why her mother was so into it. Did she want to be proud of her daughter? Did she want to impress her friends? Or did she want the clan's name to be recognised? All of these questions pondered Sakura for a while, she didn't understand why or what for, but whatever she mother was so upset about was making her more and more confused. Sighing, the girl finally patted down her shirt and shorts before making her way downstairs to see what her mother had prepared for breakfast that day.

Soon in the training fields of Konoha there was quite the number of people waiting to see their child take part in the Konoha's Academy Training Day. Sakura rubbed her arms and kept her head down as her group walked past the parents to the starting line of the old village favourite. The kunai race. In this event, the children had to balance a kunai on the palm of their hands with a little bit of chakra to hold it in place as they race from the start to finish. Although she was good at this race, Sakura was nothing compared to the other people in her class.

Soon the race had started and so did the cheering, many of the parents cheered as their son or daughter ran in the race excitedly and happily. Sakura did join in but her face wasn't as happy as the rest of them, she idly raced behind the rest of the group to at least keep her mother happy even though she wasn't happy herself.

"Sasuke is doing so well!" Mikoto smiled, watching as her son ran in first place, turning to Fugaku who was standing with his arms crossed, watching his youngest carefully, "Oh! There's Sakura too!" her smile then dropped, "She isn't enjoying herself".

"She is at the back Mikoto".

"But her charka control is perfect" Came a voice which the two parents glanced down to. Itachi nodded towards the pinkette, "The kunai is not wobbling in any direction, it's perfectly erect on her fingertip. I do not think she likes this event" he noted with a small sigh, "Which I don't blame her for".

"How so?" Mikoto asked.

"Because, Ms Haruno is overly attached to her friend's gossip, she thinks of what others will think, or more importantly what we would think of the Haruno clan if Sakura messed up" Itachi explained, clapping along with the crowd when the race finished, "Our clan may be along the same line, we expect nothing but the best, although ours is to keep a high standard, Ms Haruno wants to impress".

"Ah, I see" Fugaku murmured, watching as Sasuke got handed a medal around his neck, "It is a shame that one's talent can be took away by the simplest of things" he hummed. Both Mikoto and Itachi hummed in agreement whilst Itachi turned his attention to Ms Haruno, who was scowling at the sight of her daughter losing one race.

"Next event is, the target race challenge!" the announcer called to the children and parents, "In this event, the students must hit the targets as they run through the obstacle course! This challenges both athletic fitness and talent with target practice! Good luck children!"

"Sasuke will easily win this one!" Mikoto cooed over softly.

"Of course he shall, he is brought up by the Uchiha clan, why wouldn't he become first?" Fugaku raised his slender brow at his wife suspiciously. This made her sigh and shake her head, reassuring her husband that it was a figure of speech, not an insult to the clan.

Itachi watched the children carefully as the race started, his eyes were set on Sakura as she struggled to aim properly with her kunai unlike his younger brother who hit the targets and ran through the course with ease.

More events were set out, and Sasuke had scooped up most of the medals. Every child in the academy had at least one medal around their neck, apart from Sakura. The small girl kept her head low as she walked up to her mother who scowled and strongly told her that she would never become a shinobi is she was to be so 'useless'. Watching, Itachi frowned as the small girl's eyes strung to tears but refused them to appear as her mother dragged her home, fury in her eyes.

"Itachi! Look how many medals I have!"

The male glanced down at his brother then nodded and looked away, earning a frown from Sasuke.

"Hey! You could of at least said well done! I've nearly got all of them!"

"I did get all of them when I was in the academy, Sasuke" Itachi smirked, blocking a small fist with his hand, "Too slow" he commented before sticking his hands in his pockets and walking from the fields idly, his hands clenched in his pockets when he saw Ms Haruno argue with her child about the event that day. Shaking his head, he followed the route to his compound only to be stopped by Shisui, his best friend.

"Itachi-kun!" Shisui grinned, "The third wants to talk to you"

"Hokage-Sama?" Itachi repeated, turning with his friend towards the Hokage's house, "What for?"

"I don't know, silly!" Shisui smiled, "He just asked for me to get you".

"I see" Itachi murmured before climbing the steps and knocking on the door of the Hokage's door.

"Enter" called the Hokage from inside, putting his brush down as Itachi and Shisui entered the room, "Ah, good evening Itachi, Shisui" he smiled thinly when the teens bowed and addressed him politely, "I have called for you both because I have an important mission for you". Both teens glanced at each other before looking back at the Hokage for him to continue. "I have a super-S rank mission, you will be living in the Country of the Sound for some time, six years in fact" he paused before opening a scroll and explaining the mission to them both.

"Six years?!" Mikoto exclaimed loudly in shock, almost dropping a dinner plate that she was currently drying, "How in the world is it that long?!"

"Mikoto, quiet" Fugaku frowned and looked back at his eldest, who was casually sipping his tea, "What rank is the mission, Itachi?"

"Super-S" Itachi replied.

"Ah I see" Both of them murmured, "Well it cannot be helped" Fugaku finally spoke up, "Your first S mission, I hope you prepare well in whatever the Hokage has in store for you".

Itachi nodded and glanced to the door as Sasuke appeared and sat next to Itachi, he frowned at him before glancing at his bag, "Where are you going?" he asked.

"On a mission" Itachi replied with a smirk.

"Ovbiously" Sasuke scoffed, "How long then?"

"Six years"

Sasuke blinked wildly, "Wow, that's a long time" he then gasped and looked at his father, "Can I have Itachi's room then?" he asked excitedly.

"Sasuke, he is returning back, you shall stay in your own room" Fugaku scolded.

"Aww…"

"It's alright Sasuke" Itachi smirked, "You have six years without me, that means you can actually train instead of being a little girl" he then caught Sasuke's fist again.

"Damnit Itachi! Just you wait!" Sasuke growled, "I'm going to be a better shinobi then you! People will want me for missions and not you!"

"We'll see little brother, he'll see" Itachi hummed and stood, "I best be going to sleep, I am up before the birds tomorrow". He nodded and gave his mother a small kiss on the cheek, "Goodnight, and goodbye" he muttered before returning to his room to sleep.


End file.
